Josephina Young
JOSEPHINA YOUNG (Character Profile) from Kill the LADY Created and Played by: Timeless NAME: Josephina Young OTHER NAMES: As a performer she is known as “''Joe Si''” it is also her nick/pet name. AGE: 25 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Heterosexual/Straight (but has taken part in Lesbianism) OCCUPATION: Amateur Porn Star/Stripper LOOKS: Josephina Young has long, black, wavy hair, and dark brown eyes. Joe Si’s style is very kinky. She loves tight and revealing clothing. She loves to show cleavage, she must show cleavage and emphasize her curves and figure. She has had her share of nipple-slips. Joe Si always has her hair done and her big earrings on (usually hoops), she refuses to allow herself to be seen by others not in her best attire. She must always look good especially when boys are around. You could say her style is rather slutty cause she always reveals a pin-up cleavage, and sometimes her skirts are too short, her jeans too tight, and her thongs are probably showing when she bends over. The truth is Joe Si is a tease. She loves to tease men more than just hook up with them. So she wears these things not to make herself look sexy, but to tease the urges of a man that he can not control. She finds it to be good fun with her flirty personality and plus she does it all the time for her job. RACE: African American with Puerto Rican, French, and Native American decent ACTRESS: Meagan Good '' '''PERSONALITY: '''Josephina Young, more commonly known as Joe Si, was born in a small American home in Kentucky. Growing up, Joe Si always had an act for acting. She wanted to be a famous movie star, to be praised for being gorgeous and beautiful. That was her dream, and she was sticking to it. So the first chance she got, Joe Si’s mother signed her daughter up for pageants. Joe Si won many awards as a pageant girl performing such talents as acting, dancing, and singing, plus modeling in frilly, sparkling dresses and fancy hair. Entering her teens, Joe Si no longer saw pageantry as fun. She felt it was time to move on and take more grown up roles. So she convinced her family to allow her to go to school in California and stay with her aunt. In California, young Joe Si started auditioning for movies and teen shows. Sometimes she got lucky for call-backs and even as an extra but still nothing big or major. The truth was, Joe Si couldn’t act. But it turned out she did better in modeling. She soon got signed on to an agency. And for most of her teenager years Joe Si became a model for hit teen fashion magazines, but still she wanted more. After high school, Joe Si decided to skip college and go right on to following her dreams. Her new dream, and that was to be a Playboy model. She picked up the magazine one day, and just wanted to be one of them. Joe Si released herself out of her contract with the agency a year later and moved on to get into the porn entertainment field. Since you really didn’t have to act in porn films, Joe Si immediately got roles due to her curvy and full body. She signed on for porn film after porn film, but still nothing that really got her out there. She started posting sexy photos of herself on Myspace. While waiting for this dream to come true, Joe Si also got a second job working as a stripper in a local strip joint. The tips were really good, and her life was going well until her family, very religious people, came to her with accusations of which that she was cursed and under Satan’s spell. That she had became a whore to him, and must be saved. They wanted her to leave this life of fornication and sin, so they signed her up for this reality show. Joe Si was furious. She couldn’t leave, what if she got discovered while she was gone. She needed to stay and make her dreams come true, but her parents wouldn’t have it. So, that’s how she ended up here. She hates it, she curses all of this whores and b*tches. She doesn’t give a damn about these “lessons” all she wants to do is win that 1 million dollars. And she’d do anything to sabotage those other girls to get it. She’s not here to make friends, she just wants to get this the hell over with, and if she gets to marry a millionaire while at it, then all the better. Josephina is flirtatious, fun-loving, she can be a bit persuasive, playful, a tease, and rather b*tchy and slutty but only when she is given the slightest bit of attitude from someone else. She is also vain when it come to her appearance. She really believes that she is the sexiest girl there, and will do whatever she has to, to show it. Wear tighter clothing, shorter skirts, show more cleavage, whatever. '''LIKES:' Joe Si loves men. She likes clothing, money, and the fine living. She wants to live the good life and be famous however she can. Her dream is to be a playboy bunny and receive all the fabulous attention they get. She wants to be their cover girl and out-shine million of other women with her beauty. Joe Si also likes cats. She loves cats cause they are independent and fierce and sexy-all qualities that Joe Si sees in herself, she even believes that she was a cat in a previous life-time. Joe Si like spicy foods, and hot foods. Her favorite types of food is Latin and Mexican. She also likes art. She finds joy in studying classical art like Michelangelo and Leonardo De Vinci. She also has always done well in history, and likes to read historical novels and books in her spare time. Joe Si loves to read. I she doesn’t want anyone disturbing her once she gets into a good book. She also likes the colors pink, blue, and black. She also likes kinky stuff like dressing up in costumes and role-playing for foreplay. For one porno, Joe Si dresses up in a Pocahontas costume. She loved it. DISLIKES: Joe Si really dislikes being on the show, but as long as she’s there, she’s gonna win and at least gain something valuable from it. Joe Si hates being bothered. Joe Si hates when her privacy is disturbed and when people touch her stuff without asking. Joe Si hates the color green, just plain light green. She wouldn’t be caught dead wearing a full green dress. She doesn’t find the color appealing on her. She hates getting dirty. Joe Si is sort of a hygiene freak, so she washes her hands and spruces herself up often. She also finds herself not liking sappy romance movies and novels. She’s often rooting for the main couple not to end up with each other, and that the bad girl or even step-sister or whatever actually gets the guy instead. She doesn’t know why she feels this way, but she often does in those types of films and novels. Disney’s Cinderella is her all-time, most hated fairytale because of what happen to the step-sisters. STRENGTHS: Joe Si often looks nice in her way of looking sexy and beautiful. She’s usually well put together even though some of her clothing is rather too sexy and or tight. Joe Si is a good reader, and a fast one. She can read an entire 31 chapter book in less than a day, without disturbances. She’s also familiar with many classical works of art and has an interest in historical things. Joe Si believes she does more than well in her jobs. She’s one of the favorite girls at the strip joint (and plans to return there after the show to keep from letting another girl steal her spot), and she is pretty good in her films, often stealing all the camera time. She has great penmanship as well. She’s seductive, persuasive, and can be manipulative too. WEAKNESSES: Well, she never want to college, and could of had a great future as a historian of historical works of art or something like that. Joe Si also has temper. She hates other girls, she just don’t like them. She has girl friends, but often doesn’t socialize with many other girls, not even the ones at her job. It has always been seen as a competition for her. Like she must outshine the other girls. It can be very tiring, and could be seen as very weird. Joe Si also has a hard time accepting criticism. She believes that there in nothing wrong with her, so she will try and defend herself. It’s instinct and a reflex to her. Joe Si has been spoiled all her life, and has always been given the attention she craved, but she still wanted more. She can become jealous and possessive rather quickly when she feels something is threatening her. RELATIONSHIPS: Joe Si didn’t keep relationships for long. Many of the guys she went with just wanted to be with her for looks, and that was okay for her since she kind of went with them for some of the same shallow reasons. She never took any of her relationships seriously cause she never really loved any of them. Plus she didn’t think she could actually keep with in the career she was heading toward as a stripper and upcoming porn star and model. But this doesn’t mean Joe Si doesn’t look forward to a married life, she does, but she just doesn’t think this is the time for one, and she hasn’t met that guy yet'''. FAMILY: '''Joe Si has her parents who still reside in Kentucky, plus her aunt you still lives in California, she also has her cat. Joe Si then has her acquaintances and a few friends and co-workers, but nothing else. She does believe that the bartender at the strip joint, has a bad crush on her, but he isn’t the best looking guy so she tries to avoid him. Trivia Besides being a famous Playboy model and star, Joe Si’s other dream is to spend her retired life studying and working in the fields of history and art. She also hopes to have a big family with a white picket fence and live a good life.